The Hunt For Locke's Libido
by Delia Lavender
Summary: Bearing cookies and Mata Hari postcards, the SLL Club is on expedition...and saving Locke's Libido is their objective! What will befall them as they wend their witless way thru the jungle? The tragic fate of the Hurley Bird is finally revealed. Can Destiny Fortune reach the noble Locke's Libido, before he dies of loneliness and sugar deficiency? Rated T. Humor/parody.


**THE HUNT FOR LOCKE'S LIBIDO**

By Delia Lavender

_I do NOT own L.O.S.T, the character John Locke, or_

_any other character from the T.V. series. I only wrote the_

_following satire in response to a challenge...and for my own amusment._

**Destiny Fortune remembered the day she and her former school-mate, **

**Delia Lavender, had designed the flyer intoducing the SLL Club to **

**the world. She remembered Delia's gentle face, her soft eyes beaming**

**above granny glasses...her whole persona suggesting some eccentric**

**"Mrs. Santa" dressed up in purple camouflage.**

Dear Friend:

Are YOU concerned about the preservation of wild species?

Do YOU care about the future of our planet?

If so, consider joining us at the SLL Club:

**SAVE LOCKE'S LIBIDO!**

The John Locke's Libido is the last of his kind!

Once he is gone, a species will have disappeared...FOREVER!

Let us tell you about the plight of the John Locke's Libido: He

currently only exists on a remote South Pacific Island. Abandoned

by his heartless owner, HELEN, the Locke's Libido has been

foraging for food, struggling for survival, with his

day-to-day existence in peril!

Led by our founder, DELIA LAVENDER, our fearless members

have been beating the bushes, leaving trails of kibble and

French post cards, hoping to recapture this noble creature and

bring him the nourishment and medical care he so desperately needs!

**DO ****YOU**** WANT TO HELP US IN OUR STRUGGLE?**

If so, please give us the following information and join us in our

fight to **SAVE LOCKE'S LIBIDO!**

**Together we can make a difference!**

Name: _________________________________

Address: _________________________________ Phone: ______________

Are you available for travel? ______ Can you bring steel traps? ______

Have you any experience with tranquillizer darts/guns? _________

Can you make a donation? ___________ How much? _________

SPECIAL OFFER: If you make a donation, _**we will go away!**_NOW will you donate?

**Thanks so much for taking the time. Somewhere on the Island,**

**a lonely Locke's Libido is waiting for you!**

**"Delia...do you really think this will work?" Destiny had asked, as they put**

**away their colored pens.**

**"Of course it will," Delia had replied "Who could ignore an appeal**

**like this? Why, it rends the heart! A big, strapping Locke's Libido - all **

**alone on the Island. He's the last of his kind...we can't just let him die. **

**Not without **_**trying**_** to help!" She leaned closer to Destiny "I've never told**

**you this before...but, when I was young and living on the Island, the**

**Locke's Libido came to me while I slept on a hammock. He put his poor,**

**horny head down on my bosom..."**

**Destiny could easily believe this. Even as she had aged, Delia's bosom**

**could have doubled as a life preserver. **

**"But then," Delia had continued "One of the youngest campers came by**

**and screamed. I reacted by swatting the Libido on the nose, as if he were**

**a mangy cur, and he ran away whimpering. I'll never forget that pathetic**

**whimper. I've never forgiven myself. I must do what I can to help him."**

**And of course, Destiny also did what she could. Destiny loved the great, **

**wild beast as much as Delia did. And the few photographs they'd **

**snapped of the giant Locke's Libido, striding manfully through the jungle,**

**inspired the feverish efforts of a small female army to find and save him.**

**They scoured whole neighborhoods for donations. They discovered that **

**persistance and obnoxiousness were useful traits that worked as often**

**as appeals to one's better nature. The women's targets were ashamed**

**to say no to them, and usually a photo of the "Noble Libido" was enough**

**to open pockets.**

**Eventually they bought their own yacht, the "FanGirl", and started training**

**crews of zealous women for exploratory expeditions to the Island.**

**"Forward, Girls!" became Delia's rallying cry.**

*** * * * * ***

**The preparations for these expeditions took much time and effort. **

**Destiny coached the girls in a lovely rendition of that great old song **

**"My Heart Belongs To Daddy"...and it became their theme. Delia designed**

**purple camouflage for all, she collected the kibble, selected the post **

**cards, and supervised the mass baking of hundreds of lavender-scented**

**sugar cookies. The baking often took days, with Delia and Destiny mixing **

**the batter, Brenda and Maggie rolling out the dough, and the younger **

**girls working the heart-shaped cookie cutters, or sprinkling the cookies**

**with lilac dyed sugar.**

**It was important, Destiny knew, that the Locke's Libido recognize them,**

**that he knew who it was who brought him sugar.**

**With that in mind, the best built-girls went ahead on expedition, wearing**

**the signature lavender tummy shirts. They were the scouts....and the**

**decoys.**

**Six other girls, carrying nets or tranquillizer dart guns, followed at a**

**little distance.**

**Destiny, Delia and several of the youngest girls accompanied the second**

**group, carrying the cookie offerings. Once, to the group's intense delight, **

**they witnessed the Libido reach down from a tree, to snatch a cookie**

**from Delia's very hand. **

**But he was too fast for the dart blowers to target.**

**"Don't worry girls," Destiny told them "It's good that he trusts us...and**

**it's best we catch him in the open. Wait until he tries to snatch Maggie**

**Bustier or Fanny Fuller...right now, he just wants Delia's cookies."**

**"But..." said timid Bitsy, the youngest of the girls "That arm is so**

**brawny! Are you sure we're not chasing a gorilla?"**

**"Have you ever heard of a hairless gorilla?" retorted Destiny "Why,**

**sometimes we've heard him speak! We know that he can say "Helen"**

**and "Mama"...we've heard him in the jungle, crying to himself."**

**All the girls were sympathetic. Bitsy burst into tears.**

**"I want to help him," she sobbed "But what if he snatches **_**me? **_**What**

**should I do?"**

**"Don't worry, Bitsy," replied Delia, who had rejoined them "He always**

**throws back the little ones."**

**And Destiny knew, from painful experience, that Delia was right.**

*** * * * * ***

**As was her habit whenever stressed, Destiny chewed the end of one**

**of her skimpy braids. She was watching the younger ones set up camp...**

**"...Oh, my heart belongs to Daddy...!" they sang, their voices spritely**

**and young. Giles Sprat, the only male in their group, danced cheerfully**

**around the fire, with Honey Rotunda as his partner.**

**And Destiny knew that **_**her**_** heart belonged to "daddy". She wondered **

**where he was lurking...if he was watching them.**

**When he would pounce on one of them.**

**She had nearly died of shame when it had been her...because everyone**

**knew it was only an accident. At that time, during one of their earliest**

**expeditions, they hadn't yet known he could swing from vines.**

**He'd been going after Patty Bountiful, who'd been standing about six feet**

**from her. Patty, nervous and on her first expedition, had instinctively**

**ducked, so that the Libido, sweeping by, had grabbed Destiny instead. **

**She'd heard her comrades screaming and Delia's voice raised above theirs**

**"Hurry, girls...follow them!"**

**He'd carried her to the top of a mighty banyon tree, before pausing to **

**examine her.**

**And she had looked directed into the stern, compelling eyes of the wild**

**Locke's Libido.**

**And he had looked disappointed.**

**He'd shaken his head slowly, chagrin plain upon his face "No...not**

**Destiny." he'd muttered, scooping her up again and swinging downward**

**toward the excited girls.**

**He had swung low, dropping her into the sturdy arms of Sofia, the**

**soft ball player.**

**"Why didn't he take her to the boat house?" squeeked a younger girl.**

**Why not, indeed? Destiny had been devastated enough to resign the**

**group. Only Delia had convinced her to stay...**

**"Please...we need you. **_**HE NEEDS YOU! **_**The group is nothing without**

**you, Destiny. I feel your pain...believe me, I do. Remember the first**

**expedition, dear? We had Kate Austin with us: we thought we'd**

**certainly capture him. But what did he do? He took one look at Kate**

**and fled all the way to the other side of the Island! And poor Kate, she**

**cried and cried..."**

**And so Destiny had been persuaded to stay.**

**But it wasn't easy. Despite the fact that some of his sweetest smiles**

**were directed toward her. That hers were the French post cards he**

**cherished most.**

**He always liked the colorized post cards depicting Mata Hari. He was, at**

**bottom, an old-fashioned Libido.**

**She knew that he'd felt guilty about rejecting her. He was, in his own**

**savage way, a gentleman.**

**And although she admired him, it broke her heart. He would never carry**

_**Destiny**_** off to the boat house...oh no. She was too homely - she was**

**too scrawny. Her body was like a bed of nails...her knees and elbows**

**like knives. Even Delia was lush and luxurious...while Destiny was a**

**walking famine.**

**Never, never...would the Locke's Libido accept a cookie from her hand.**

**And if he did, he would probably take several fingers with it.**

**Despite the darkness and the danger, Destiny wandered off into the jungle**

**alone. She thought about the Libido and wept.**

*** * * * * ***

**She had failed. They had ALL failed. Destiny thought of Opal the**

**Ornithologist, who had captured the HurleyBird. Delia, Destiny and the**

**rest of the SLL had been present when the Hurley was loaded onto**

**the good ship, "Big Bird". They had seen his leaf-like feathers, had heard**

**his last, desperate scream "HURLEY!" before his captors shut him away**

**in the hold. The HurleyBird was now in the aviary of the London zoo.**

**There was a special plaque honoring Opal and her group, and never**

**again would the HurleyBird know the freedom of his native jungle.**

**Destiny had wanted something better for the Locke's Libido. They ALL**

**had. They had wanted to comfort him in his loneliness...**

**There were screams from the direction of the camp. There was the **

**sound of breaking foliage as people ran. Giles and Bitsy broke through **

**the bushes, rushing toward her.**

**"He's got Brenda Buxom!" shrieked Giles.**

**"Oh, shit." murmured Destiny.**

**Now they would have to tramp all the way to the boat house in the dark.**

*** * * * * ***

**Everyone was excited, torches were lit. The march toward the boat**

**house began with Delia and the weapon carriers in the lead.**

**Bitsy was sobbing "Brenda is afraid of heights! Oh, this is **_**terrible!**_**" **

**"I'd gladly take her place." offered Giles, bravely.**

**"Don't worry, girls...Brenda will be fine!" called Delia from the front of**

**the column "We'll reach her before anything happens!"**

**A few of the girls snickered.**

**Destiny was worried. Bitsy was right about Brenda...she **_**was**_** afraid**

**of heights. Brenda, despite her beauty, was one of the most modest**

**of the girls. She had repeatedly refused the honor of the lavender**

**tummy shirt. She had never tried to feed the Libido herself. She**

**believed in the preservation of species...and she hadn't the least**

**curiosity about what happened in the boat house.**

**Poor Brenda, thought Destiny. She was never meant to fly dizzily among**

**the trees, in the grip of an enflamed Libido. Oh, what she must be**

**suffering! Too bad he hadn't grabbed Tiffany Bimbo.**

**Of course, they'd never get Tiffany **_**out**_** of the boat house...!**

**But the march was halted only a few minutes later.**

**"Halt, girls!" Delia shouted "I hear Brenda up the tree!"**

**It was true. Destiny heard her crying as she joined Delia. Brenda was**

**perched halfway up a tree, looking for a way down. She was alone.**

**"He left me!" wept Brenda "I don't think he liked my screaming...he just**

**took my cookies and left me!"**

**Oh, he IS a gentleman! thought Destiny. Her heart swelled with love**

**and gratitude.**

**"Don't worry, Brenda, we'll get you down!" shouted Delia "Giles...climb**

**up after her! You too, Sofia...pretend she's a ball!"**

**The rescue of Brenda proceeded smoothly. So no one was looking when**

**Locke's Libido finally seized his Destiny.**

*** * * * * ***


End file.
